


【虫铁】特殊服务（PWP）

by Liangxiang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangxiang/pseuds/Liangxiang
Summary: 无脑爽文注意避雷。口交情节，内设情节，前列腺高潮情节有，注意避雷。





	【虫铁】特殊服务（PWP）

    飞机逐渐穿过对流层，在到达平流层以后马达轰鸣的声音逐渐减弱，舷窗外的世界逐渐变成蔚蓝的天空和奔腾翻滚的云海。  
   “boss，飞机已进入平流层。”好姑娘Friday适时播报，“您现在可以解开安全带和使用电子设备了。”  
    “Okay，Okay，我知道了。”Tony撇了撇嘴，有点不耐烦，一只手冲空气里胡乱摆了摆，一手在桌板上一抹抹出蓝色的光屏，“你越来越啰嗦了，Friday，难道真做好了被捐到老年大学去照顾老人的准备？”  
    Friday对她口是心非还小孩子脾气的老板简直无奈到了极点，她，是一个没有耐心也没有感情的冷酷AI，不想再配合Tony Stark的演出的那种。  
    “这已经是你第1001次这么说了，boss。”Friday小姐毫不留情地戳穿了她刀子嘴豆腐心的老板。“对Dummy也是，你知道Dummy有多伤心吗？”  
    一向伶牙俐齿的Tony没料到Friday会呛他，难得被一下子堵住了话茬，赌气一样地埋着头，在键盘上敲敲打打，把后脑勺对着飞机上的摄像头以表抗议。  
    机舱里突然有硬质小轮子碾过地板发出的骨碌碌的声响，声音由远及近地向Tony靠近，在他身边停止了。  
    “Friday，我什么时候在飞机上弄了智能餐车？”Tony头也不抬，用毛茸茸的后脑勺表达自己大大的疑惑和大大的不满。“就算你向我示好，我也总有一天一定要把你捐到老年大学去。”  
    总是他不知道什么时候一时兴起搞的玩意儿吧，Friday又不知道什么时候把它搬上了飞机。总裁先生想。  
    “请问先生，您需要什么服务吗？您需要喝点什么吗？咖啡，果汁，还是水？”  
    没听到Friday冷冰冰的电子音，熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音却自他头顶响起，Tony错愕不已地一个猛抬头，用力过猛把颈椎搞出了一声脆响，差点扭了脖子，他龇牙咧嘴地揉一揉，视线正对上一双茶色的眼睛。  
    “Peter？？！你怎么在我的飞机上？”  
    Tony的声音大到更像是咆哮，几乎要把飞机掀翻，手指一滑在屏幕上敲出一大串乱码来。  
    Peter没回答他，脸上挂着怎么看怎么僵硬，怎么瞧怎么刻意的职业微笑，很固执的把台词一字不漏地又重复了一遍：“请问先生，您需要什么服务吗？您需要喝点什么吗。咖啡，果汁，还是水？”  
    搞什么鬼？Tony觉得Peter装得一本正经的样子好笑，虽然不是第一次，但这次倒是装正经装得别具一格，怪新鲜的。他索性关掉光屏，单手撑着下巴，另一只手的指尖在桌面上轮换着敲来敲去，好整以暇地盯着Peter仔仔细细瞧了一通。  
    他这才注意到Peter做戏做得还挺全套，年轻人不知什么时候偷偷买了一套空乘人员的制服：宽松的短袖衬衫和烫得笔挺的黑色制服裤被皮带一勒，把细而充满力量感的腰线的好看轮廓尽数显出来，领带也打得规整，不知这小子什么时候学会了温莎结以外的领带系法。  
    Tony挑挑眉，这小子今天要耍什么花招。不是修学旅行吗？有点意思。  
    难道是什么新的情趣？  
    他招招手示意Peter靠近一点，年轻人乖乖地靠近几步，在Tony身边站得笔直。  
    Tony突然伸手在Peter的裆部揉了一把。  
    年轻人明显被眼前这人不按套路出牌的功力惊得整个人抖了一下，捂着裆仓皇地退了几步，一副被欺良民的模样，惹得Tony发出一声不屑的嗤笑。  
    “别装了，别以为我不知道你打的什么主意。”  
    总裁先生站起身来，走到小空少面前，把脸凑到Peter跟前，两人几乎脸贴着脸。Tony发挥一贯的流氓本质，又在年轻人胯下摸了一把，这次他感到已经半勃起的阴茎的热度和脉搏透过裤子的布料突突地传到他的手心。  
    “shh。”Tony嘬起嘴唇用嘘声制止了年轻人向前顶胯的动作。“不要乱动。”  
    “你不是问我需要什么服务吗，小空少。”小胡子男人大大咧咧地往宽大的沙发椅上一倒，胡乱蹬两下脚把脚上穿着的皮鞋蹬掉踢开，冲Peter勾了勾手指，又好像嫌不够似的，故意对着年轻人尽极挑逗地伸出红红的舌尖舔了一圈嘴唇，舔出一圈潋滟的水光。“我要特殊服务。”  
    “咕噜。”  
    Peter听到自己咽口水的声音，苍天在上，他简直要忍不住把Tony直接按在座椅上操，一直操到他丰润的，适合接吻的唇张张合合间再说不出漂亮的俏皮话，只能发出呜咽似的求饶和呻吟来。  
    做爱的时候，Tony可是跟猫儿一样乖。  
    所以现在还不是时候，Peter深呼吸一口平复自己砰咚砰咚狂跳的心脏，露出一个弧度恰到好处的微笑来：“好的，先生，很高兴为您服务。”  
    先生也俏皮地翘了翘嘴角，抬抬下巴：“麻烦了。”  
    Peter忽视自己勃起下身把制服裤顶出的小帐篷，半跪下来，凝视着Tony的焦糖色的好看双眼，满脸写着无辜和纯情，手却开始解Tony的皮带。  
    皮带扣“啪”的一声松开，Peter很顺利地拉开了西装裤的拉链，往下脱的时候顺手捏了一把Tony的屁股示意他抬起来一点。  
    哦哟，小屁孩学坏了。Tony挑挑眉，对Peter这种吃豆腐的耍流氓行为略微表示了一点小小的讶异，可他心里竟然无端地生出一点点不知从何而起的期待来，对眼前这一场一触即发的疯狂的性事。  
    西裤很宽松，Tony配合地抬了抬臀后Peter三两下就把总裁先生的裤子扒了下来，私人飞机里暖气打得很足，但Tony还是因为皮肤大面积暴露在空气里的触感而瑟缩了一下，换来Peter在他的腿侧安抚一样的用指尖划了一个圆圈。  
    Peter握着Tony右脚的脚踝，隔着黑色中筒袜在脚踝内侧表情虔诚地落下一个吻，尔后又顺着Tony的腿内侧一路吻了上去，故意在亲到大腿内侧的时候放慢速度，一边对那块敏感又柔嫩的肌肤又亲又舔留下唾液和吻痕，一边满意地听到总裁先生故作镇定又压抑不住的粗重呼吸。  
    Peter微微抬起视线看了一看——Tony的灰色棉质内裤也已经被勃起的阴茎撑起一个弧度，灰色的布料被主人的前液沾湿了一点，深色的一小块看起来格外色情。  
    他跪在Tony的双腿之间，舔了舔嘴角，又舔了舔虎牙，抬起脸来冲Tony笑：“先生，您硬了。”  
    饶是身经百战，大段情话骚话不过脑子也能张口就来的Tony·前任花花公子·Stark也被年轻人直白的措辞噎得愣了几秒钟，嘴巴微微张开又闭上，抿着唇一时间竟说不出一句话来对Peter不知从哪儿学的下流话兴师问罪。  
不过Peter也没给他那个机会——年轻人毫不含糊地直接把Tony的内裤也扒了下来，已经勃起的阴茎晃晃悠悠地从内裤里弹出来，甚至还在Peter的脸上轻轻地拍了一下，前列腺液在脸颊上留下一点亮晶晶的痕迹。  
    Peter又冲Tony笑了笑，张口把眼前那根的头部含了进去。  
    “oh fuck——”Tony爽得倒吸一口凉气，忍不住伸手揉乱了Peter今早上奋斗了很久才勉勉强强用发胶打理妥帖的头发。  
    小空少放任总裁先生揉乱他的头发，努力把口中的阴茎含得更深，手指不肯安分，轻轻拨弄着男人的囊袋。  
    他们在性爱里其实不怎么给对方口交，口交所表达出的意思太像臣服，可偏偏他们都不是愿意向对方表达自己的臣服的人。  
    所以偶有的一次臣服，偶有的一次妥协，就格外地令人血脉喷张。  
    Tony看着他的Pete跪在他的腿间——空少的制服还穿得四平八稳，连领带都没松上一松，年轻人身材又好，宽肩窄腰屁股翘，配上制服不知能把多少女人无形之中迷得神魂颠倒——然而这位帅气的小空少，此刻正跪在他的腿间，含着他的阴茎，给他口交。  
    操，光想一想就让人快要射了的画面现在正在真真切切地发生。  
    Peter做这事儿不是很熟练，他努力回忆着少年时期背着所有人躲在被窝里悄悄看的色情片。用嘴唇包住牙齿，含住脆弱又敏感的男性性器上下吞吐，或者用舌尖划过冠状沟，粗糙的舌苔舔舐性器头部，然后顺着柱身的筋脉向下，一直舔到微凉的囊袋，扫过会阴，一个回合才算结束。  
    年轻人一边卖力地舔弄着一边悄悄抬眼观察他的先生的表情。  
    他做对了。  
    Tony现在简直爽得要翻白眼，他咬着自己的下唇，可自喉咙深处发出粗重的喘息和咕哝似的呻吟止也止不住。他看着Peter含着他的阴茎，乱糟糟的卷发时不时扫过他的会阴，有那么几个角度年轻人脸颊的软肉甚至会被龟头顶起来一个弧度。哦，老天爷，这也太他妈辣了。  
    敏感部位传来的剧烈的快感混杂着征服欲和自豪感，像电流一般传遍了他的全身，总裁先生被这快感打击到连脚趾都蜷起来，遵循本能挺腰想把自己送得更深。  
    Peter被Tony突如其来的挺腰弄了个猝不及防，牙齿略略地磕到了Tony的阴茎。  
    “嘶——”灭顶的快感的之中突然出现的疼痛感鲜明又不喧宾夺主，两种截然相反的感觉混杂交融，竟然直接把Tony送上了顶峰。  
    “咳。”白浊在嘴里爆发差点呛进气管，惹得Peter咳了一声，嘴里塞着东西让他的咳嗽声闷在了胸腔里。Tony从射精的快感里回过神来，用拇指摸摸Peter的脸颊示意他把嘴里的精液吐出来。  
    可小空少并不打算这么做，Tony震惊地看着Peter的喉结上下滚动了一下，竟是把满口精液咽了下去。  
    咽下去还不够，吐出Tony的阴茎后，年轻人用食指在嘴角抹上一抹，把没来得及吞咽的一点点漏网之鱼复又舔进了嘴里。  
    真的，太他妈辣了，辣爆了。  
    Tony心跳得几乎要快出人体极限，高潮的余韵，心理上的快感和对接下来的，不同于以往体验的性爱的期待和好奇交缠在一起，他几乎觉得自己马上又要硬了。  
    Peter乖巧地歪歪头，一脸无辜，装出一副毫不自知的乖宝宝模样：“我服务得如何？先生。请问您还需要什么吗？”  
    Tony简直要笑出声来，都这个时候了还硬着头皮说台词的Peter简直可爱得要命。  
    好吧，我不介意玩到底。  
    总裁先生抬手扯松了自己的领带随手一扔，慢条斯理地一颗颗解开衬衫的扣子，解个四五颗，刚好露出胸膛来，粉褐色的乳头暴露在Peter眼前，双腿大开，陈述着最直白最热辣的邀请：“有，当然有，小空少。”  
    “操我。”总裁先生眨眨眼，冲他最最忠心的部下发号施令。  
    “好的，先生。”Pete已经憋得眼角都红了，早就完全勃起的阴茎被内裤和制服裤紧紧束缚的感觉确实不大好，他现在就想把Tony按着操得死去活来。  
    他解自己的皮带扣，手忙脚乱全然没有刚刚的沉着，差一点解不开，不过解不开也没关系，20吨的臂力难道还对付不了一条皮带？  
    Tony看着年轻人毛手毛脚的样子简直要笑出声来，又突然想起如果现在笑了，他的屁股的下场似乎会不大好，于是他赶紧收敛一下几乎要控制不住上扬的嘴角肌肉，直起身来，招招手示意Peter靠过来一点，灵巧的手指微微一动就解开了皮带扣。顺手拉开了裤子的拉链。  
    制服裤失去了拉链和皮带的固定和约束，咻地一下顺着小空少修长笔直的腿滑下去，堆在脚背上，金属带扣磕在地上发出啪的声响。Peter高涨的性器哪怕紧紧包在黑色的棉质内裤里也相当可观，把柔软的布料撑出一个阴茎形状的轮廓。  
    Tony对Peter的这话儿是又爱又恨，总能操得他爽到不知今夕是何夕，然后腰酸背痛好几天，站也不是坐也不是。  
    他想到这儿，愤愤然地往Peter的阴茎上轻弹了一记，然后往椅背上一倒，双手一摊：“请吧？继续你的服务，昂？”  
     Peter腿部和臀部的肌肉因为那一记轻弹而间崩得死紧，快感像电流一样乱窜几乎瞬麻痹了他的大脑和心脏。  
    “My pleasure,sir.”Peter长长地喘了一口粗气，笑着正视Tony同样带着笑意的好看双眼，丝毫没有要掩饰自己眼神里露骨的欲望的意图。  
    他一手脱掉下半身仅存的那条内裤，另一只手从制服胸前的兜里拿出来了……一瓶润滑剂。  
    “我操，你他妈的。”Tony惊得目瞪口呆，“你他妈的早有预谋啊，臭小子？”  
Peter没搭腔，然而高高翘起起的嘴角暴露了他阴谋得逞的得意洋洋。  
     Tony感觉自己踩进了狼窝里，虽然栽了也不是一次两次了，但是总裁先生还是不可避免的有些些许的挫败感，他撇了撇嘴，把头别到一边。  
    Peter拧开润滑剂的盖子，往右手食指和中指上挤了一坨，冰凉的透明凝胶一被体温加热就马上开始融化，顺着手指的纹路往手掌流淌。  
    感觉神经发达的穴口在沾了冰凉润滑剂的手指触碰到它的时候不自觉地缩紧，年轻人一边用拇指轻轻地抚摸着穴口的褶皱，一边试探着往后穴里伸进了一根手指。  
     肠肉重重叠叠挤上来，把手指挤得几乎动弹不得，Peter轻笑一声：“先生，放轻松，我还没操您呢。”说罢又伸进一根手指，在紧窒的穴里进进出出地开始进行扩张。  
     Tony脸颊绯红，小小地哼了一声，又觉得掉面子，咬着牙不让自己再发出声音来。  
    太可爱了。  
    Peter对Tony这种明明耽于情欲又偏偏要装作置身事外的傲娇样子爱到不行，他手上动作不停，直起身子来想跟Tony接吻。  
    Tony梗着脖子不给他亲，Peter一连几下都亲在了他脸颊的肉上，留下一点点亮晶晶的水痕。  
    Peter亲不到也不恼，索性在总裁先生脸上大大地啵了一口，倒还把Tony亲得有点不好意思。  
    Peter一路辗转着，从脸颊亲到总裁先生精心打理的小胡子，从小胡子亲到下颌，从下颌亲到曲线优美的颈脖，从颈脖亲到锁骨，再从锁骨亲到小巧的乳头。  
    然后他把乳头吃进嘴里，像是能从里面吸出奶一样地又吸又吮，吸完一边，又换另一边。  
    Tony因为那又麻又爽的难耐感觉而拱起腰，不料这个动作更进一步地把自己的乳头送进了Peter的嘴里。  
    埋在Tony体内的手指进进出出，数量已经加到了三根，润滑剂混合着后来分泌出的肠液，被手指搅动发出“咕叽咕叽”的声响，指尖凭着多次性爱的记忆，准确地找到了那小小的一点。  
     这下Tony彻底没办法装作置身事外了，G点被按压的感觉该死的爽，逼得他忍不住发出一声尖叫，又发觉声音像奶猫儿，转而紧紧地咬着下唇，只发出一点点刻意压抑住的喘息，身子像躺在砧板上缺水的鱼似的徒劳地弹了几下，之前才发泄过一次的性器在这巨大快感的袭击之下又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，从马眼里渗出一点晶莹的前液，看起来可怜又可爱。  
    Peter抽出手指，突然空虚的后穴痉挛着，穴口收缩着，叫嚣着不满，再看一看Tony的脸——过载的快感把总裁先生那双常常露出骄傲神色的好看双眼弄得水汽氤氲，连长而卷翘的睫毛都被生理泪水糊住，情热蒸发掉唾液里的水分，嘴唇因此显得有些干涩，不过没关系——Peter趁其不备，再次俯身上前，终于如愿亲到了Tony，亲了还不够，还要伸出舌尖舔一舔总裁先生的嘴唇。  
    嗯，这下子就不干了。  
    Peter很是满意。  
    他下身的欲望已经膨胀到快要爆炸，忍耐的时长已经超过了他所能忍受的极限。说实话，Peter早就迫不及待了。  
    “Tony，Tony——”Peter先斩后奏，龟头顶着不停收缩着的穴口磨磨蹭蹭，却不插进去，一副正正经经申请允许的正人君子模样，却怎么看怎么像露出狐狸尾巴的衣冠禽兽“让我进去，好不好？”  
    Tony勉强睁大眼睛故作凶狠地瞪了Peter一眼，可恨得很，Peter上半身的空乘制服还穿得整整齐齐，连多余的褶皱都没有几根，领带垂下来，划过他裸露的胸口的皮肤，带起一阵麻酥酥的痒，这痒厉害的很，一直痒到了脊髓，一直痒到了脑干。  
     他能感觉到Peter的龟头在他穴口磨蹭的触感，蹭来蹭去就是不进来，恨得他牙根痒痒，虽然他不想拉下面子开口让Peter插进来操他——这样会显得他欲求不满，可是他清楚地知道如果他不开口，这不知道在谁那儿学坏了的小屁孩绝对，绝对不会插进来。  
    某些方面来说，Peter比Tony更能忍耐。  
    “……进来，少废话。”Tony选择了妥协，眼神望向别处，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来这么几个字。  
    “Pardon？先生请您说话大声一点。”Peter笑得露出两颗虎牙，缓缓挺腰，龟头破开括约肌的阻碍渐渐深入Tony的体内。  
    “他妈的，我让你不要磨磨唧唧，快点插进来，然后操我，你是听不懂还是阳痿？”Tony终于受不了Peter故意慢慢悠悠的用若有若无的快感折磨他，崩溃似的冲着Peter大声叫嚷。  
    Peter没说话，仍旧慢慢地进入，一直插到囊袋触碰到穴口，他听见他们两个人都发出了一声满足的叹息。Peter低低地喘了一口，凑到Tony耳边，示威似的咬咬总裁先生的耳垂，向耳朵里吹了一口气：“先生，您这话可就说得不对了。”  
    遭了。  
    Tony被耳部传来的潮热触感激了一下，惊觉自己意乱情迷说错了话，双手撑在椅面上想要往后退缩，可还没来得及开始用力就被Peter握着髋骨拽了回来，一阵天旋地转两人就颠倒了上下。  
    骑乘的体位让性器进得比平时格外深些，粗大的茎身无需刻意寻找也能轻松擦过敏感点，电流一样的快感夹杂着身体深处被撑开的微微胀痛，多重感觉，比以往刺激得多，刺激得Tony的大腿根都微微抽搐。  
     Tony睁大眼睛，喉咙里挤出一声尖叫，夹在两人小腹之间的性器抖了两抖，差点又泄了身。  
    “我阳不阳痿，您还不知道吗？您比谁都清楚吧，先生。”Peter舔了舔自己的上颚，又亲了亲Tony因为快感而半垂着微微颤抖的眼睑，“那么，我要开始动了，先生。Glad to be of service.”  
    明明是淫秽的床笫话语，可偏偏Peter的语调听上去冷静又无辜，还带着一点还未褪尽的小奶音，乍一听像是彬彬有礼的提示，再一听，倒更像是令人面红耳赤的露骨调情，而且能让人无缘无故从心底里生出一种背德感来。  
    妈的。Tony为自己打抱不平。我内疚什么，明明我才是被日的那个。  
     “少废——啊嗯——”Tony还没说完的后半句话被Peter顶胯抽插的动作顶碎在了喉咙里，年轻人顶胯速度快，力度又大，能把Tony整个人顶起来，阴茎插到最深处，收胯的时候Tony整个人又由于惯性往下直直钉到Peter的阴茎上，于是又能插到一个前所未有的深度。  
“啊——”巨大的快感几乎要把眼前的世界切割成碎片再胡乱重组，他有那么几秒钟连呼吸的本能都忘记和抛弃，在一片扭曲的幻境之中，白光再度在眼前闪过的感觉格外鲜明。  
    他居然被Peter直接操射了。性器一抖一抖射出白色的浊液，他们前几天还打过几炮，存货不多，精液明显比上一发颜色稀薄些。  
    一直做下去，没准Tony会失禁。Peter脑袋里冒出个很危险的想法。  
    Tony大张着嘴，像是渴水的鱼一样用尽全力呼吸着，双手紧紧地攀着Peter的肩膀，像是怕一松手又会跌进快感的深渊。  
    Peter也不好受，高潮的甬道夹得死紧，像是禁锢住，警告他不许再有所动作，但又软又热又湿滑的穴肉又收缩着，蠕动着，有生命一样，仿佛是告诉他：更激烈一点也没关系。但是他不急着继续动。他一贯是很有耐心的，等他的先生休息一会儿不过是小事一桩。他压抑住自己射精的冲动，把下巴搁在Tony的肩窝，温热的，带着湿气的呼吸扫过颈侧的皮肤，激起小小的一片鸡皮疙瘩和Tony小小的瑟缩。  
    Tony真好闻。Peter像个狗儿似的在Tony颈脖处嗅了又嗅，暗暗又坚定了几分要把Tony拆吃入腹的决心。就像小雏菊。  
    高潮余韵渐渐消散了些许，Tony视野里七零八落的碎片终于重又组合成了各种物体，大致恢复了清明，快感让他有点头晕目眩。他深呼吸了两口，发现Peter的那话儿还硬邦邦地留在他体内，他几乎能感到上面的经脉在突突地跳动，Tony又气又恼，在Peter肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，留下一个带点血丝的牙印，舌尖有一丝铁锈味弥散开来。  
    Peter疼得嘶了一声，还没开口说话，一阵突如其来的强气流让原本平稳飞行着的飞机上下颠簸了起来。  
    Fuck。  
    高空中的颠簸意味着失重感，这感觉让Tony浑身上下每一块肌肉瞬间绷紧，Peter一时没防备，被夹得精关失守。微凉的精液打在火热的肠壁上，把Tony再次送上了顶端。  
    是干性高潮。  
    Tony才射过不久，还处在不应期里，阴茎随着飞机的颠簸和两人的动作甩动着，却硬不起来，这意味着他无法靠前端高潮。  
    干性高潮比射精带来的快感更为强烈也更为持久，Tony的嘴唇哆嗦着，顺着眼角不断滑落的生理泪水搞得他眼睛都睁不开，他一时竟不知道该先呼吸还是先因为灭顶快感而大声尖叫。  
    气流的势头依然猛烈，飞机颠簸不停，几乎要把两人甩下座椅，但是两人都不愿意停下，在一次次的颠簸里Peter的阴茎一次又一次地撞进甬道的更深处，几乎连囊袋也要操进去，Tony处在高潮的尖叫也像化冻似的从喉咙里跑出来。  
    r也许下一秒飞机就会失事，Stark出品的高科技飞机也敌不过超强气流的威力，但是现在谁关心这个呢，他们现在只关心彼此，只关心正在进行的这场疯狂又酣畅淋漓的荒唐性事，哪怕下一秒就坠进海里，那都做鬼也风流。死？开玩笑，who care？  
    好在气流过一会儿就渐渐平息，舷窗外的云海翻滚的幅度渐渐归于正常，Tony小小地松了一口气，要是再接着颠簸下去，只怕在飞机失事之前，他就会被好像永远不知疲倦的Peter操死在Tony Stark自己的飞机里，这要是被人知道了怕是要被嘲笑一辈子。  
    Tony不着边际地胡思乱想着，短时间内的连续高潮让他感到十分疲惫，意识逐渐缥缈，上下眼皮腻腻歪歪，几乎马上就要睡过去。可小胡子男人的走神招来了小空少的不满。  
    他还硬着呢。Peter赌气似的挺了挺腰，示意Tony：他还在他的身体里，然后满意地看着Tony已经开始打架的上下眼睑因为惊愕又分开来，瞳孔都微微收缩。  
    “Peter……够了……不要了……啊！”Tony难得示弱的告饶被Peter全然无视，年轻人握着Tony的腰毫无章法地大力冲撞，Tony只觉得自己的肉体已经不属于自己了，连灵魂都快被顶得从百会飞出去，一直向上飞到太空边缘。  
肠道好像都被操到麻木，只有快感像高压电，像洪水猛兽，势不可挡。阴茎不知什么时候又立了起来，直直地贴着肚皮，随着冲撞的动作小幅度的摆动着，渗出的前液甩到彼此的小腹上。  
    Tony腰都软了，嗓子也叫哑了，像要尖叫，又发不出声音来，只能徒劳地张着嘴，酸软的腰杆再支撑不住自己，整个人都趴在了Peter身上，两人贴得严丝合缝，Peter下身动作不停，一手揽住几乎脱力的总裁先生，另一手顺势呼噜了一把Tony汗津津的头发，又摸了摸小胡子男人的蝴蝶骨，和因为塌下腰而显现出来的好看腰窝。  
    骑乘的好处就是进得深，每一下总能操到敏感点，上一次高潮的余韵还没过去，对前列腺继续不断的刺激把高潮时间延长到了无限，快感裹挟着Tony，直逼下一次顶峰。  
    “够了——Pete、Peter——嗯啊……”Tony不断地摇着头，生理泪水像坏掉的水龙头里流出来的水一样不断从眼角簌簌滑落。今天这场性爱真的太过于疯狂，激烈程度前所未有，远远超出了他的承受范围，不好的预感自下腹处升腾而起，将射又还未射的感觉难捱到让人发疯。  
今天大概就要死在这儿了，被操死大概会成为他人生里的最大污点。  
    偏偏Peter还嫌不够，一手揽着Tony的腰，另一手去撸夹在两人小腹间的Tony的性器，拜那只该死的变异蜘蛛所赐，Peter指尖有一层极细极软的倒刺，平时摸起来就像一层普普通通的老茧，但用在这种地方的时候，倒刺的触感分明到极点，爽到几乎让人昏死过去。  
    高潮后的身体本来就极度敏感，Peter没撸两下Tony就缴械投降了，射空了存货的阴茎抖抖索索，射不出精液，只射了些透明的前列腺液出来。  
    高潮的甬道再次缩紧，Peter不管不顾地又加速冲撞了几十下，之前射进去的精液，Tony自己分泌的肠液混合着润滑剂，被不断抽插的阴茎打出一层细密的泡沫附在穴口——Tony修剪得体的指甲在他背上划出几道红痕也不甚在意——他再次射进了那妙不可言的小穴。  
    Tony又累又困又爽，两眼一黑，趴在Peter身上，几乎在一瞬间就昏睡了过去。Peter拔出插在Tony身体里的性器，露出一个得意又饕足的微笑，单手把怀里的Tony抱抱紧，另一只手敲敲椅子扶手上的开关，调出蓝色光屏，拥有最高权限的小空少轻轻松松把目的地的定位坐标设成了家里。  
    例行会议？去他的吧。  
    Peter低下头，吻了吻Tony头顶的发旋。

————————————————————————  
    “修学旅行？嗯？怎么旅到我的飞机上来了？小空少。”Tony被Peter抱着回了家，清理干净后一觉睡到第二天，他坐在床边扣着衬衫的扣子，越想越觉得自己被摆了一道，忍不住气哼哼地伸手赏了Peter一个爆栗。  
    “诶痛！”年轻人猝不及防地被敲了一下，夸张地痛呼出声，然后抱着脑袋傻笑，一副用装傻来拒绝回答问题的架势。  
    “下不为例。”Tony又觉得Peter像条摇着尾巴的金毛，可爱到不忍心责备。  
    哦不，才不是，我只是太累了，懒得追究。  
    “Tony……我错了……”年轻人扑上去抱住总裁先生，在总裁先生的脸颊上结结实实亲了一记，惹得Tony脸上飞起一抹可疑的红，尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
    嗯嗯，我错了，我下次还敢。

 

 

彩蛋：  
    “喂？Peter？Stark的电话怎么是你在接？Stark呢？他到没到，一会议室的人都等着呢。”Fury的语速极快，一接通就噼里啪啦说了一通，语气里隐隐有杀气。  
    “Tony？”Peter顿了一顿，瞥了一眼躺在床上安稳睡着的Tony，睡得正香的小胡子男人在睡梦里皱了皱眉，嘟哝了句什么，用被子把自己裹得更紧了些。“Tony累了，在休息。”  
    “嗯？”Fury大概是单身久了，一时听不出Peter压低的语气里的得意洋洋。  
    “Tony睡着了。”Peter很有耐心地又重复了一遍，“我相信你能处理好的，局长。”  
    然后他挂了电话。  
    Fury听着电话那头因为挂断而传来的嘟嘟声，拿着手机放也不是扔也不是。  
    他好像明白了。  
    妈的，狗情侣。  
    局长愤慨地把手机揣回了兜里。


End file.
